


trouvaille

by casscainwayne



Series: meraki [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Fuck the Joker, Humor, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd is Red Hood, and hal did not know that, bruce literally doesn't care about his no kill rule-?, commish knows bruce is a dad, he's lowkey already part of the family and knows their identifies but they pretend he doesn't, jason may have killed someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne
Summary: trouvaille(n.) something lovely discovered by chancein which bruce pretends that jason killing joker was accidentalalso known as,hal finds out batman has kids from commissioner gordon
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: meraki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733488
Comments: 21
Kudos: 554





	trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> a story based off a prompt i found off of tumblr, like half of my stories
> 
> enjoy lol

Bruce was just sitting at the water tower on monitor duty with Hal when he got a call from Commissioner Gordon. he answered the call and connected it to one of the monitor.

"Batman." Commissioner Gordon greeted. "Joker was found dead about two minutes ago and I'm headed there as we speak. I'll send the location to Oracle."

"Hmm." Batman grunted. "Lantern get Superman to take the rest of my shift. I'll make it up t him. 

"Now wait a minute. I want to go with you!" Hal demanded. "Someone's killed your archenemy, I wanna know who. I'm goin' with you!"

"I don't have time to argue with you, Jordan. If you come, you listen to me and you don't say anything unless spoken to first. Got it? Good. Let's go."

Hal gaped at Batman, shocked that he was able to convince him so easily. He then rushed up to catch up with Batman.

"So Spooky, who's Oracle? Your girlfriend? Or maybe your wife?"

He could see Batman grinding his teeth while he was typing in the coordinates to teleport wherever they were going. 

"She's my....niece." Batman reached up to his com. "J'onn, can you can and Superman take the rest of Lantern's and my shift? I'll take one of yours and Superman's. Mhm."

"So, what does she look like? Is she h-"

"Jordan, if you finish that sentence, I'll castrate you."

"But-" Hal's next words were cut off when they were teleported into a dark, grim alley. 

"Ew, where are we?"

"Crime Alley. Joker died over there." Batman answered then disappeared after he pointed out the area. 

Hal pouted when he realized Batman disappeared and flew over to the warehouse to where, when he got there, was waiting for him. 

"Come on," Batman said in an irritated voice. 

Hal, shockingly, complied without saying a word. Batman strode into the warehouse with Green Lantern flying behind him. Commissioner Gordon raised an eyebrow when he saw Green Lantern but didn't say anything. Batman walked over to Gordon who then moved a sheet covering a body, which revealed Joker's body. 

"It seems like he got beat up by a crowbar, then the person who did it placed a banana peel by his foot." Commissioner Gordon told Batman. "Do you have an idea for who might have done it?" 

Bruce closed his eyes as he remembered something. 

_"I want you to kill the Joker but make it look like an accident." Harley told Red Hood._

_"Say no more.” Red Hood replied._

Batman stood up and dramatically replied, “His death was accidental. He obviously slipped on the banana peel, hit himself with the crowbar he was holding in his hand, fell, and died.”

Hal watched as Gordon just nodded and accepted it. He was very confused and didn’t know if Bats was joking or not because it sounded like a joke but Batman is scary and all that and doesn’t joked but what. His brain felt like it was going to explode. Hal blinked after two minutes and realized Batman was gone once again and asked Gordon where he went.

“Oh, he probably went to go take care of his kids.”

“Oh, okay.....WAIT, HE HAS KIDS!?”

**Author's Note:**

> based off of:
> 
> Harley: I want you to kill the Joker but make it seem like an accident. 
> 
> Jason: Say no more. 
> 
> [later]
> 
> Bruce: Looks like the killer beat him to death with a crowbar and then placed a banana peel by his feet.
> 
> And then off of this comment:
> 
> Gordon: So any idea who might've done it?
> 
> Batman: *stands up and dramatically* His death was accidental. 
> 
> I found the prompt late at night and was giggling for like five minutes straight and decided I just had to write a story.
> 
> Also, the title is trouvaille because it means something lovely discovered by chance and Hal discovered bruce's children by chance, who are lovely. Sometimes. Once a in while.


End file.
